Electrical submersible pumps are commonly used to pump well fluid from hydrocarbon bearing wells. A power cable extends from the wellhead to the pump motor to power the motor. Various connectors connect a motor lead portion of the power cable to the motor. In one type, the motor lead portion comprises a separate metal tube for each phase. Each metal tube contains an insulated conductor that connects to a motor wire of the motor.
The motor is filled with a dielectric lubricant. A pressure compensator reduces a difference between the hydrostatic pressure of the well fluid and the motor lubricant. Proposals have also been made to pressure compensate any difference between hydrostatic well fluid pressure and fluid contained within the motor lead connectors.